memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Captain Kirk
(Little Golden Books) | minino = 1 | author = Frank Berrios | illustrator = Ethen Beavers | publisher = Random House | format = hardcover | published = | pages = 24 | ISBN = ISBN 978-1-9848-2973-3 | printed = | date = 2260s | stardate = }} I Am Captain Kirk is a children's book, the first in the TOS Little Golden Books series published by Random House in . This book introduces readers to Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the . Publisher's description :Boldly go where no one has gone before with this first-ever ''Star Trek Little Golden Book — featuring Captain James T. Kirk!'' :Whether making strange new discoveries at the farthest reaches of the galaxy or facing off against Klingons and other alien races, find out what makes Captain James T. Kirk the most famous starship captain ever. ''Star Trek fans of all ages will love this action-packed Little Golden Book featuring Captain Kirk and the crew of the from the classic TV series in a unique retro art style!'' Summary Captain Kirk introduced young readers to the mission of the Enterprise as well as its crew: First Officer Spock, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, Communications Officer Nyota Uhura, Helmsman Hikaru Sulu, and Montgomery Scott, the ship's Engineer and Second Officer. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]] (engineer) • unnamed Klingons Amanda Grayson • S'alath • Sarek • T'Pring Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Locations :Interstellar space Earth • Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Andorian • Cheronian • Gorn • Klingon • Morg • Orion • Talosian States and organizations :Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) Science and technology :communicator • engine • hypospray • Jefferies tube • knife • PADD • transporter • tricorder • turbolift Ranks and titles :captain • chief communications officer • chief medical officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • rank • science officer • second officer • Starfleet ranks Other references :assignment patch • asteroid • beam • biobed • bridge • galaxy • language • logic • mugato • races and cultures • sickbay • space • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • tribble • universe Appendices Background * Pavel Chekov and Christine Chapel were depicted in artwork but unnamed. * Sarek was illustrated, and both he and Amanda Grayson were cited in narration, but neither was referenced by name. They would also be shown in the next novella, I Am Mr. Spock. Related stories * – An introduction to the refit Enterprise crew in the 2270s in a comic strip provided in McDonald's Happy Meals. Images Golden-Books-Enterprise-crew.jpg|Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Uhura. Connections External links * * I Am Captain Kirk article at the Penguin Random House website. * I Am Captain Kirk article at My Reader's Block blog. * I Am Captain Kirk article at the Nerdbot blog. Category:tOS novels Category:children's books